A foolish idea
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fili and Kili go on a hunt together. They wonder into a mysterious cave. Fili gets hurt and might not survive the night. Fili- 25 Kili-20


Kili and I ran out of the cave in a hurry. We stopped once we reached the trees.

"What do you think that could have been," Kili asked out of breath.

"It was a warg and its puppies," I answered.

"Why did it try to attack," he asked.

"The mother was being overprotective of her cubs, Kili. It didn't try either it succeed," I told him sitting down weakly.

"What? I didn't get hurt! Did you," he asked looking down at me.

I wrapped my hand around my bleeding stomach and looked up at him.

"Aye, but don't worry after a couple minutes of rest I will be able to get up and we will continue our walk home from hunting," I answered.

He sat down right next to me and peeled my arm off from my stomach. He looked at it and his eyes went big.

"Fili, ten minutes of rest won't help you," he told me.

"Kili, I know my body better then you. I can make it, I just might have to go at a slower pace," I replied.

"You try too hard," he said getting up.

"Thats what keeps you and I alive," I said.

He walked around curiously. I stayed in the same position that I had been in. My injury had not hurt yet ,but I knew that in a couple of minutes I would be screaming in pain. I got up and gathered my bag that I had left on the floor.

"Kili, lets go," I called out weakly.

He reappeared from the trees and nodded his head in agreement. We started walking down the same path that we walked down minutes ago. We were so foolish of going into a cave that we did not search through before. I knew that if we didn't make it home by night then my uncle would set out a search party by morning. It was nearly the evening. The pain all of a sudden swept over me. I clenched my teeth.

"Fili, you need to sit and rest. We have enough supplies to last us throughout night and by morning uncle and his search part will have already found us," he said.

"No we must carry on," I answered through my clenched teeth.

He grabbed my arm and helped me. Every step strength the pain. It was getting colder minute by minute soon it would be as cold as winter.

"Fili, we need to stop you're too weak," Kili told me.

I eyed Kili.

"Fine we will carry on," he replied.

Kili sighed sadly. I knew that he was worried for my health I could see it in his eyes. Kili continued helping me. We walked at a slow pace. I looked North to see the sun starting to set. By nightfall I would be shivering like a scared dog. I could feel my body weaken from too much blood loss. I needed to find a memory or something to keep my mind from the pain. I closed my eyes and reopened them. A memory popped into my mind.

_I was at home sitting next to the fire sharpening my knives. Mother was sewing and Kili was reading his home work. _

"_Mother may I go hunting the day after tomorrow, "I asked. _

_Mother looked up from her sewing and answered," Yes ,but as long as you take Kili along with you." _

_Kili and I looked at each other at the same time. I winked at him and turned my attention back to mother. _

"_Aye, so it set the day after tomorrow Kili and I will go out hunting,"I replied. _

"_Just be safe and don't get into trouble. Especially you Kili," Mother told us. _

"_How could we get into trouble it's only a day's hunt," Kili asked. _

"_You two are known to get into trouble. You must be home by nightfall or I will send uncle and his company to go look for you, " Mother answered. _

"_We will come back precisely on time," I said. _

I blinked. I was back to walking and the pain. I looked north again to a sun that was half way set.

"Fili, you need rest. You can't even keep your balance, "Kili said.

I stopped walking. Kili helped me sit on the dirt road. As soon as I was sat I held my stomach and started to whimper over the pain. The sun was now gone to go rest ,so it could come for the next day.

"Here have my coat," Kili said as he put his coat over my shoulders.

I grabbed his coat and put it over me for extra warmth.

"Thanks Kee," I replied weakly.

He opened his bag and found some left over food. He ripped a piece off for himself and then tossed me the roll of bread.

"You have the rest you need it," he said.

I bit the roll and chewed. The bread felt so good to go down my stomach ,but it couldn't stay down. I bent over and it came right back up. The taste of vomit filled my mouth and was rather unpleasing. I couldn't handle it anymore. Why did we have to go into that stupid cave? Tears filled my eyes and I started to cry. Kili sat right next to me and rubbed my back.

"It will be all over with soon," Kili told me in a soothing voice.

"But when? I can't last the night like this Kili and you know this," I told him.

"Fili, you can make it out of here we will be fine," Kili repled.

I know Kili was trying to sooth me ,but it wasn't working. I started to cry again. Was I even going to make the night?

"Lay down and rest. I will watch for danger," Kili told me.

My weight went to the left of me and landed on the hard dirt road. Rocks dug into my skin and it pained me ,but I didn't care it was nice to lay down. I closed my eyes. I could hear Kili stand up and walk around. He then grabbed my ankles and drug me.

"Sorry big brother. Let us just get out of the road for caution of course," he told me.

I didn't care where we were I just wanted to fall asleep. He finally stopped dragging me and let me sleep in peace. He sat right next to me and let my head rest on his lap.

" When winter first begins to bite and stones crack in the frosty night, when pools are black and trees are bare, 'tis evil in the Wild to fare," Kili sang as I fell asleep.

Soon I was asleep and the pain was taken away from me. I knew once I woke up that it would all come back or if I woke up.

"_Fili, come on lets go train," a little voice said._

_It was a voice that I had heard many years before and a voice that I had missed. I looked up from the floor and saw a young Kili. It looked like he was 10 at the least. _

"_Alright, hold on Kili let me gather my things and we will be off, "I told him. _

"_Fine, but we are going to be late of picking Ori and Gimli up. They said that they would be at the wood shop entrance by sunrise," Kili told me in a moody way. _

_I shrugged it off. I stood up and grabbed my knives. _

"_Let us be off," I said. _

"_Great," he replied running down the path. _

_I started chasing after him ,but something was wrong my feet weren't moving. _

"_Come on Fili, "Kili calle out. _

_All of a sudden a company of dwarves surrounded me and started to laugh at me. _

"_What? What's wrong," I asked my Uncle Thorin who was laughing the hardest. _

"_He has no beard," he laughed. _

"_No beard," I questioned. _

_I touched my bare face. I had no beard!_

"_Oh yeah atleast I don't shave mine like you do," I told him angrily. _

"_I do it for a good cause," he answered in a serious manner. _

_He all of a sudden pulled the trigger and I fell. Darkness was around me and there was no light. All of a sudden I tried to move ,but I couldn't. _

"_Don't move lad," a man told me as he moved closer to me with a knife. _

_He smiled at me and then stabbed my stomach with the knife. I started to scream a blood curdling scream. _

I opened my eyes and I was still screaming in pain.

"Fili," Kili said.

He crawled over to my stomach and tore my hands off of it. He lifted up my shirt. I could see that Kili was frightened by what he had just seen. I stopped screaming and let weakness fill my body. I knew that I wasn't going to survive the night.

"Kili, is it that bad," I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"No, no it isn't Fili. Everything is okay," he lied.

"No, everything isn't okay Kee. Now answer me, "I replied.

"It's infected Fee. I'm scared you might not last the night," he told me.

I could tell that he wanted to give up and cry. I moved my hand to where his was.

"Don't give up Kili. I'm going to fight the night as long as you try to fight giving up," I told him.

A tear fell onto my hand. His hand grasped mine.

"I promise. I promise I will never give up," he cried.

A howl from the mother warg broke the silence. Kili stood up and got his sword out. Another howl which was closer than before. Wargs were the fastest living wolves and were Orcs pets which meant they never gave up a fight they didn't finish.

"Kili, the warg isn't close enough. Don't make a sound and she will pass us with peace," I whispered.

Kili looked at me and lowered his sword. He walked slowly back over to me.

"I must cover you," he told me.

It took two minutes to cover me in dirt and leaves. He started to pat dirt all over his clothing. All of a sudden another howl came which echoed our ears. My heart stopped and so did my breathing. I looked at Kili who was pale. He tightened the grip of his sword. The warg was about a hundred meters away from us. I closed my eyes. I knew that the warg was bond to smell us. I reopened them to find Kili looking pale as ever. All of a sudden we heard pony's hooves hit the ground. I heard a bundle of dwarvish words. All of a sudden I heard the warg jump out. I knew that who was ever there would be finished. I heard cries and then a cry of the warg. All of a sudden the crying ended with a sound of whack.

"Sit on that sod warg," Dwalin said in a hoarse voice.

"I hope Fili and Kili didn't meet this thing," Thorin said and then spit on it.

"If they did, they have wargnies in their blood slowly killing them. We must find them soon. The wargnies disease kills you in a matter of hours," Oin replied.

I looked at Kili who was still pale. He was probably in shock. I needed to get their attention. I started to squirm which caused noise.

"Balin go check if there is another one," Thorin ordered.

I heard footsteps approaching us.

"It's the princes, "Balin called out.

I smiled because I knew that we were saved. Balin came over to me.

"Don't move lad it will only make it worse," Balin told me.

I nodded my head in response. I could hear a bunch of foot steps head towards us. Oin went over to Kili who was still in shock.

"This one is just in shock just needs a slap across the face," Oin announced.

"It would be my pleasure, "Thorin said walking over to Kili.

Oin came over to me. He looked at my wound.

"This one is carrying wargnies disease. I need him at my house and fast," Oin told Thorin.

"And so I will get him there, "Thorin replied.

"I will meet you there. Tell Ori what he has and he will know what to do until I get there," Oin said.

Thorin kneeled next to me. He put his arms under my weak body and lifted me up. I gasped in pain as he lifted me up. He seemed to ignore my gasp. He looked into my blue eyes.

"Oin take a look at his eyes," he said worried.

Oin came over and looked into my eyes. He shook his head.

"If you go now he will have a small chance of living," Oin told Thorin.

Thorin looked at me and then Oin. He jogged towards his pony with me in his arms.

"A small chance I will take," Thorin shouted to Oin as he put me on the saddle.

He got onto the saddle with me.

"Rhun Oak," Thorin yeled and he kicked the horse with his heels.

The horse ran in full speed down the path. I could see the trees whip behind us. The wind felt like little needles hitting my face.

"Uncle," I cried.

My uncle put his arms around me. He hit the side of his pony again to go fast. I closed my eyes I knew what ever had happen for there on out it didn't matter because I could feel my body dying.

"No, no don't leave me, "Thorin cried.

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I knew that my family would be . Kili. The thought of Kili made me want to live. I could feel the tug of death pulling me.

"Kili," I whispered.

I looked up at my uncle. The king under the mountain of Erebor. I could see tears dripping down his cheeks. I knew he was worried of my death.

"Open the gates, " he screamed.

I closed my eyes and grabbed onto my uncles hand.

"Stay strong," I gasped.

Another tug and I was pulled under. I saw light and dwarves walking towards me.

"Fili, future king of Erebor. We greet you in peace. For I am Ferin son of Thrain and younger brother of Thorin," dwarf said.

I looked at him more clearly. He had golden blonde hair and wore royal blue. I shook my head.

"I am Fili son of Faster and Dis. Nephew of Thorin Oakenshield and future king of Erebor," I replied.

He smiled at me and came towards me.

"I know who you are nephew, for I am your uncle," he told me.

"Ferin," I whispered.

I had heard of this name before from my mother and my uncle. Ferin was the name of my dead uncle.

"Come now Fili let us go talk to Durin," Ferin said as he put his arm over my shoulder.

We walked up golden stairs to a throne where a king sat. I bowed down to him.

"Young and bright you are. Not only bright ,but also strong. You had a bright future ahead of you. Why was it taken away," he asked me.

"My brother Kili and I were foolish and we went into a strange cave. We were attacked by a warg. I was scratched and caught a fast growing disease," I answered.

"A foolish thing yes for now you pay for it with your life. Yet you are young and have a bright life ahead of you," Durin told me.

I looked down at the white floor. I could see something that was familiar that I had seen before in storybooks and maps. I looked closely at it.

"Indeed I do have a long life ahead of me for when I grow into adulthood I am suppose to go and take back Erebor with Thorin the king under the mountain," I replied looking up from the ground.

"Remember this when you go back: You won't live to be king ,but many adventures will come to you and you will reclaim the mountain, young prince," Durin said as he looked into my eyes.

"So you are going to send me back," I asked.

"Indeed ,but take those words with you," Durin answered.

"Aye I definitely will," I said.

All of a sudden with a sound of a bang I was back. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in Oin's house. I saw Ori in the corner whimpering. I also saw Thorin sitting on a stool on the far side of the room. I started to moan in pain.

"Ori, i think he is alive, "Thorin said in a shocked voice.

Ori and Thorin ran over to me. Ori looked at me and patted my cheek.

"He is," he shouted.

Thorin smiled with joy. I then moaned again.

"Help him Ori! Don't let him go away, "Thorin cried.

Ori ran over the cabinets and grabbed a bunch of medicine. I watched him gather bottles and bottles in his arms. He came running back and set all of the medicine on the table and sat on the stool next to me.

"Fili, I want you to bite down on this because this is going to hurt a lot," Ori said putting a rag into my mouth.

He lifted up my shirt. He grabbed some medicine and poured it all over my wound. I screamed in pain. The medicine felt as if he had poured acid all over me.

"Now to numb it," Ori said as he grabbed another bottle of medicine.

I looked at Thorin who watched Ori do his work. Ori poured some more medicine which helped the pain. I stopped clenching my teeth. Thorin grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Ori then started to stitch up my wound. When he was done he patched it up.

"The infection isn't as bad as I had guessed. The fever should go down in a day or two," Ori told Thorin.

Ori stood up and went to his books again. I watched him as he flipped through pages of book. He was the same age as ,but much weaker ,but wiser than I. He studied in medicine along with scribal work and language. Even though he was wise he did have his flaws such as fighting. He couldn't even pick up a sword because of his weak muscles. His eyes scoped the book just like a warrior scoping his sword. He flipped to the next page and scoped that one too. All of a sudden he let out a shout. It surprised me making me jump.

"What is it, Ori, " Thorin asked.

"The cure for the disease is Gottoa. It is a herb that will stop it from spreading and stop him from dying. It is usually found in the hills of the Shire," Ori read to Thorin.

"I thought he was going to live," Thorin said.

"The infection might have already gotten into one of his blood streams and is spready inch by inch right now," Ori replied closing his book.

"Is he going to die," Thorin asked.

"He might survive a night maybe two if we are lucky," Ori answered walking back over to us.

The door flew open and Oin walked in with Kili and Dwalin. Oin walked over to me and looked at my stitched wound.

"Thank you Ori for stopping the bleeding ,but I need it open so we can stop the infection from spreading lad," Oin told Ori.

He took his coat off and put it on the foot of the bed.

"Fili," cried Kili.

I looked at him. He had tears running down his face.

"Its going to be okay Kili," I told him.

"Take the laddie out," Oin told Thorin.

Thorin walked over to Kili and they walked out together. Ori handed Oin a dagger. He put the dagger over my skin and reopened my cut. I screamed out bloody murder.

"Dwalin keep him down," Oin told Dwalin.

Dwalin came over and held me down. I could see Oin work on me. It was more pain then I had ever experience. I needed to find something that would calm me down. My mind couldn't find anything to concentrate on. The pain all of a sudden stopped and Oin moved back and finished his work.

"The infection shouldn't spread ,but you will have to stay here for a week ,so you can regain your strength," Oin told me.

Dwalin stopped putting pressure on my shoulders. I tried to lift my fingers ,but I couldn't.

"Ori, call in his family, " Oin told Ori.

Ori ran out the door and brought back Kili and Thorin. Kili ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Kili told me in tears.

"Neither did I," I replied.

Thorin walked over to us and gave me a smile.

"You are young. Master Dain would never want to take you away," Thorin said.

"Dain told me I would take back the mountain ,but I wouldn't live to be a king," I replied to Thorin.

Thorin looked confused ,but shook it off.

"You are weak. Rest," Thorin told me.

"Aye, "I said.

I closed my eyes falling into a deep slumber. I knew I was safe at home and I knew I had a long life to live.


End file.
